Adopted
by Bluepancakelady
Summary: Annabeths mortal family gets killed, she is Tony Starks niece. Tony adopts Annabeth. The life in the tower as a depressed demigodess. No big fight. After giant war, after chitauri attack. Percabeth fluff! rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I know more about PJO than about the Avengers.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Uncle Rick and Marvel, If you don't know who they are, Why are you here?**

The giant war ended 4 months ago. After the war I went back to San Francisco, to my dad. Percy stayed in New York with his mom, Paul and Estelle, who was born a month after the war. I fell into a depression. I can't sleep, I get flashbacks of Tartarus and I stopped eating much. I go to an all-girls school. Today I decided that I'd go to the library instead of going directly home. I stayed until closing time which was 11 pm, I walked home. I was surprised that I didn't get attacked by monsters, I, a demigod who was survivor of both wars and girlfriend of the most powerful demigod of the century. When I came close to my home I heard a lot of noise. I started to run to my home. There were big lights a lot of police cars and even some ambulances. I saw that someone was being shoved into a bag were you put dead people in. The arm looked like my dads! I ran to a make who looked in charge.

"What's going on? What happened?" He looked at me

"That is classified" I looked at him with an unbelieving gaze. He looked at me like he waited for me to go. S I made a plan. I walked behind a police car and put my cap on, my mom gave the power back, I became invisible. I walked quietly towards the main officer. Someone walked towards him.

"Sir, all the people that were in the house were murdered." I almost lost my balance, it means that my mortal family died. Bobby and Matthew, who always destroyed my Lego sculptures, my dad, who loved war planes ,and even Helen, my stepmom who always blamed me for everything. I wanted to know what happened so I went back to listening. "There are claw marks of something big, but we don't know what it is yet." A hellhound. "and there is also a daughter who wasn't in the house. We have some pictures." He handed some pictures to the main officer. "She lived with them. Her name is Annabeth Chase." The pictures became visible it were all pictures of me.

"There was this girl, just a minute ago who looks like her." I walked away towards the police car and put my cap off. Then I walked towards the officer. There she is. He took me apart and told me my family died and that I was going to a foster home until they found a family member that wanted to have me and if they couldn't find anyone I would be adopted by someone. I hoped Sally and Paul would want to adopt me. There was no new information about the murder whatsoever. He brought me to a police car and told me I would be brought to a foster home. After that everything was a blur.

I've been in this foster home for 7 days. When someone knocked on my door, "Hey, Annabeth, someone's waiting for you." It was Nicole, my neighbour. I stood up and walked with her. There standing was Mrs. Walt, she is the officer who was appointed to bring me to the foster home.

"Hello, Annabeth. Come in." She let me in an office.

"Hello, why are you here?"

"I have great news! We found a family member that would like to adopt you."

"Who? And how is he related?"

"Well apparently your father has been adopted. His biological parents passed away but their son wants to adopt you. He is already on the way here. It's Tony Stark!"

I looked at her. I never heard of him. Now I can't get adopted by Sally anymore.

"Were am I going to live?"

"The Avengers Tower in New York" Weird name but in New York is great, then I can visit Percy.

**Tony pov**

Yesterday I got a call that I had a brother. I calculated that my parents would´ve had him when my mom was 16, that´s why he is adopted. He got killed together with his family, except his daughter. She was at the library. They asked if I wanted to adopt her, and of course I said yes. I want to meet her. The only problem is that I haven´t told anyone. I was about to leave with the quin jet. I walked towards the elevator.

"Where are you going Tony?" Steve asked, I looked at him and saw that the whole team and Pepper were there.

"I am going to pick up my niece."

"You have a niece?"

"Yes, her family got killed last week so I adopted her." Before they could say anything I added "And I want to meet my only living family member."

"Tony, Since when do you know this?" Pepper asked.

"Since last night, they called around 11" Pepper nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Pepper stood up and walked towards him.

It was a trip of 2 hours, during those hours Tony explained everything about Annabeth, his brother and the murder. The foster home looked like an old factory. They walked in and were guided to an office. In the office were a woman with brown hair in a ponytail and a girl, With blond hair and haunted grey eyes that also looked broken. She wore a simple too big sea green sweater and some jeans.

"Hello, You must be Annabeth. I'm Tony Stark, Genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, You must be Annabeth. I'm Tony Stark, Genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist."

"Hi" I looked at him, he wore an expensive suit, Expensive shoes, brown hair and a goatee and he seemed a bit cocky but still nice. I don't know if that makes sense. Then there was a lady, no Wedding ring, but they were lovers, that was obvious. She also wore expensive business clothes. But she seemed less cocky and a bit nicer. She has red blonde hair.

" Hi I'm Pepper Potts but you may call me Pepper." She flashed me a smile.

"I'm going to pack." I rushed out of the door, not waiting for an answer. I rushed up stairs. I grabbed everything I still had. All the pictures of camp, my dad, Us as a family me and Percy. I also took my architecture books and last but not least all Percy's sweaters. Which were a lot. When I was done I checked everything once more and concluded that I had everything. I had no drachmas because I wasn't allowed back in the house. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. They were waiting downstairs.

"Hello, Ready to go?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah." We walked towards the parking lot were a jet was parked. And you could've guessed it's theirs. I wasn't even surprised.

We walked in it was more spacious than I thought it would be but I directly saw things that you could improve.

"You can put your bags here and sit there." Tony seemed a little bit nervous, I don't know why. I put my bags away and I sat down.

Tony started the jet and after it was started he put it on auto pilot. He turned his chair towards me and started to talk.

"What is your favourite colour?"

He looked expectantly at me.

"Seagreen."

"What's your favourite food."

"Hamburgers."

"Favourite drink?"

"Coke."

"What are your hobbies?"

"Architecture"

"Do you have any questions for us?"

"No" I thought that the conversation was now done.

"Favourite superhero?" He looked very expectantly. I thought about it for a while, I was wondering if I also could say one of greek mythology, What if I would say Perseus, he doesn't know I don't mean the old Perseus.

When I decided that it would work. I looked up and noticed we already stopped, the jet stood on a platform on a skyscraper. Pepper and Tony stood up, so I also stood up. I grabbed my backs and together we walked out. We walked into an elevator. I went in with no problem cause you don't need to show you're scared. I stood against the side and I made fists of my hands. They got very sweaty and white. When the elevator opened I almost jumped out.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked with a questioning gaze.

"Yeah" I said a little too fast to look convincing, luckily he let it drop. We walked towards an living room were 5 people were sitting. They looked up when we came in.

"Guys this is my niece Annabeth Chase."

There were some heys and hellos.

A Lady with red hair started with introducing, "Hi, I'm Natasha Romanoff Also known as Black widow." She looked like she knew how to kill you. It's weird that she's also known as a spider, Maybe she has a job with spiders. I shrugged it off.

A guy in purple with blond hair was next, "Clint Barto Hawkeye." He looked like an Apollo camper. And he is probably doing something with eyes.

Another guy with blond hair started to introduce himself, "Hello I am Steve Rogers also known as Captain America" maybe he was in the army?

A guy with brown curly hair and glasses was next, "Hi, I'm Bruce Banner, also known as the hulk." Everyone stared at me like they waited for a reaction, I have no idea how he could get that name. I looked to the next. He is a guy with long blonde hair.

"Hello, I am Thor.'' No surname and no nickname. Strange.

There was an awkward silence. "Shall I bring you to your room?" Tony looked expectantly. I nodded.

After walking for a minute he opened a door. This is your room. Steve is your neighbour on the left and I am your neighbour on the right, if you ever need anything just ask Jarvis."

"Who?"

"My artificial intelligence. Say hi Jarvis."

"Hello" there was a British voice coming from the ceiling. I can't really be surprised anymore.

We walked inside, It was a big room maybe even bigger than Sally's apartment. There was a king-size bed, the walls were painted blue and there were to doors on the left. I dropped my bags on my bed.

"If you want to personalize your room it's allowed. If you need money for anything just ask me or Pepper." Then he slowly walked towards the door. He almost closed the door, "Dinner will be served in half an hour." Then he closed the door. Just before he closed it I whispered " Perseus" I don't think he heard. When he was gone I started to unpack my bags. I Put the pictures on the wall and the picture of Percy and I on my nightstand. I put all Percy's clothes in the walk in closet, I think I didn't even fill 10 per cent of it with my clothes. The door next to the walk in closet led to a huge bathroom. It had everything you'd need, it had a big shower, big batt, a toilet and a sink.

I also put my books in the bookcase. When I looked at the time I saw dinner would start any minute. I walked out of my room and walked towards the kitchen. When I arrived I saw everyone already sitting. I sat on the only chair left, next to Natasha and Tony. I sat down and looked what we would eat we would eat Pizza. Fine by me. When we were done. Steve started to talk.

"Here are the ground Rules.

If you go out be back by 11 pm, tell us if you're sleeping by friends, or if you're late.

If you're hurt tell us.

If we tell you to do something do it.

If you have a problem tell us.

You have to keep B average at school.

Don't make Bruce angry.

Don't go into Tony's lab without permission.

If you wish to have friends over ask.

No weapons of any kind.

Do your homework.

Don't touch the pop tarts.

Ask Jarvis if you need anything.

Do what director Fury says

No hacking. "

Most make sense.

"And can we all have your phone number?"

"Sure, just don't expect me to pick up." I told them my phone number and they put me directly in their contacts. "Is there anything we need to know?"

"Every summer I go to camp and I will keep going there." They agreed.

"and I need to go to school"

"Yeah I thought about midtown high, it's a great school, I already know some people that go there." Tony said.

"I want to go to Goode."

"But Goode isn't the best school to go to and I already put you in midtown high." Tony looked at me with puppy eyes, Percy's are better. "Alright" I said with a big sigh.

"I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight"

I almost ran towards my room. I needed to notify Percy one way or another. I grabbed my flip phone and dialled Sally's number.

"Hi Sally Can you tell Percy to IM Me at avengers tower?"

"Yes. Bye Annabeth."

"bye" Sally hang up. I hope no monsters are coming.

In a minute I saw a shimmering form hanging before me.

"Percy."

"Annabeth. What happened I couldn't reach you for a week, why are you at the avengers tower?" I looked at him he looked like he hadn't slept for a week, which is a big possibility.

"My parents were killed by a hellhound, apparently my father was adopted and Tony Stark is his younger brother, who adopted me. They didn't let me inside so I had no drachmas left."

"Are you okay?" And with those 3 words he made me cry, the first time since they died. Everything came out, I told him everything. We talked for more than 2 hours. When I heard something on the hallway.

"Sssst" Percy directly shut up. He looked were I was looking.

"Goodbye I'll IM you same time as today bye, I love you" He swiped through the mist.

"I love you too" I whispered.

Tony opened the door.

"Hey, you still awake?" He looked at me bloodshot eyes, from all the crying. And he walked in

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yes, I was planning on going to bed. Goodnight." I said with a voice of finality. He walked back out closed the door. And I went to the bathroom took a fast shower and crept in my bed. This would be a long night.

**And cut! A lot has happened. I'm going on a vacation for 3 weeks so don't expect an update anytime soon. Further I hope it was okay, if not please criticize it. I have never been depressed so it's pretty hard to write so it's more depressed because of no sleep than depression from wanting to kill yourself. Please tell me if I have anything wrong. Thank you. Bye bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's been a while. I wrote this while on a holiday. It's longer than usual. Don't expect the chapters to be this long.**

Annabeth came back after an hour after she said she went to bed and 10 minutes after Tony went to check on her, we looked at her.

"Thank you" She walked away. We looked at each other. That was weird.

When Annabeth went to bed, for real this time, we kept sitting at the dinner table. I looked around, Natasha had a thoughtful look on her face, Clint looked slightly concerned, Steve looked surprised, Bruce had a calculating look and I guess I had a pounding look.

"So, what do you think of my niece?"

"And did you know that she almost ran out of the elevator." I told them, I had to be honest with them.

"And directly when she came inside she checked for possible enemies and ways out? Like she was about to get attacked. It looked like she was a soldier. Trained and all" Steve shuddered.

"So can I keep her?"

"Tony she isn't a pet you can just throw out!" Steve scolded "But I think she should stay, it looks like she has problems and we have to help her."

"Yes!" I shouted happily

"Everyone agreed?" Everyone nodded so it was decided she could stay.

"She needs to get trained because she lives with us. A villain could come and take her hostage and use her against us. She needs to be able to defend herself." Natasha said.

"What if we trained her after school? Like every school day train for like an hour and on weekend a couple hours. And then everyone does their own part."

They all nodded again.

"Anything else?" I looked at all their faces. One by one, no one added anything.

I just wanted to grab some drinks when a loud screaming stopped me. Steve mumbled Annabeth's name, we ran towards Annabeth's room and opened her door ready for anything but this.

**Annabeth**

I walked away from the kitchen, when I reached my room I closed the door softly. I looked around. It didn't really feel like home. It felt too big to be cozy, it was way too impersonal. I walked to my bed and sat down, I really wanted to IM Percy again but I still had the problem of no drachmas. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I stepped under the shower, and took a quick shower, then I brushed my teeth. When I walked out of the bathroom I walked towards the walk in closet I grabbed an old shirt of Percy. He had worn it so much that it had no model whatsoever. It's a miracle it wasn't torn or bloody or anything. I put it on and I directly smelled Percy, it smelled like the ocean and blue cookies. I missed him more and less because of it. I found it pretty ironic. I missed him more because all I could think of now is him and I missed him less because it felt like he was here. As I had nothing to do, I laid in bed and right before I fell in Morpheus realm, a bad feeling overcame me. I put one plus one together and knew it was going to be a bad night.

I looked around, my surrounding looked like Tartarus. I looked around further. I saw no Bob or Percy, then a lone figure came into view, he was bigger than a big cyclops, she tried to see his face but that was hidden behind a hood.

"Hello, daughter of Athena. Shall I help you?" What was he talking about? Was there another war coming? Then he pulled his hood down. What was under was indescribable, it looked like something chew on his face and something ate his nose and part of his mouth didn't work. So it hang down partially. The still blooded from all his wounds. His skin was red and he had 2 horns, he practically looked like a devil.

"Who are you? I tried to sound brave but it didn't work as well as I hoped.

"Ha, wouldn't the daughter of Athena want to know." He started to chuckle. It sounded like it hurt. "Let's give her a hint."

Then the dream changed. My surrounding was my dad's house. They were playing a game. She noticed she looked through a window. The window was a little bit open so she could hear what was being said inside.

"Where is Annabeth? She is late." My father looked at the clock. I had tears in my eyes, I already missed them.

"I don't know, maybe she went to the library." Helen said. Annabeth and Helen had gotten on better terms, she was almost like a mom to Annabeth. She was on 3rd place of being a mom to Annabeth, first was Sally of course, second was Athena and on a very well earned a third place for Helen.

"I really hope she is there." My father said with a voice laced with worry.

"Dad, Annabeth loves us she won't leave us." Bobby said.

"Yes, she is probably walking home now." Matthew added. I looked at the clock and noticed that at this time I was still in the library. I opened the window and walked through, I saw a red hand with long claws scratch over a box. Then the lights went out. I heard someone asking why the electricity went out. I walked over the ceiling and jumped down. I screamed no. But I had no control, then I figured that this was the memory of the monster I just saw. I jumped on Matthew or Bobby and put my claws in his body and I made him a bloody mess. When I was done in just a few seconds he was almost unrecognizable. Then I jumped on Bobby. The same happened with him as with Matthew. Then I jumped to Helen. I first snatched both her legs then her arms and last I snatched her head. As I wanted more blood I tore her body to shreds. Even though she was already dead. Then I looked at my dad.

"Hello Frederick," I laughed maniacally. "Nice to finally meet you." My dad stood against the wall. He couldn't get away.

"What do you want you monster?" my dad spat.

"Well," I started to walk to him. "I want to make Perseus Jacksons live miserable." Then my dog jumped on me he bit on my face and bit my nose of. I grabbed him and threw him against the wall. He didn't move again.

"But why are you here then?" my dad asked very confused.

"Perseus's fatal flaw is Loyalty. If I hurt your daughter I hurt him too. So I start to destroy her live. I slowly kill everyone she cares about. Then I kill her. Percy will see it as his fault and will kill himself because he also lost everyone and will feel it's his fault that Annabeth died miserable. When he kills himself he can't go to Elysium anymore, so he will be forgotten and can't never be brought back." Then I jumped to my dad. I slashed at his stomach and cut it. His intestines fell out. Then I cut a circle in his chest, my father breathed hardly, then I put my hand in the hole I created and pulled his heart out. When I pulled his heart out slashed my father to the front and put a celestial bronze knife in the place where my heart was located. I turned slowly and painfully into dust. I heard my dad mumble.

"Not. My. Daughter." Then the light went out in his eyes. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was back in Tartarus. Instead of the monster I saw the Arai. I attacked and was lonely, but this time it felt even worse because I knew my family left me. Then I killed another one, there was immense pain but I felt that I deserved it. Then when it became too painful I started to scream.

**Tony**

We opened the door and Annabeth was trashing and screaming in bed. It looked like she was tortured. We ran to her bed and I started to shake her because she had to wake up.

"Tony!" Natasha hissed "stop it!" I did as I was told.

Natasha sat down next to Annabeth and started to talk in a hushed voice, telling that it was just a dream and that she had to wake up. But she didn't wake up she just went on with trashing.

"What now?" Annabeth started to hurt herself. She scratched over her wrists.

Steve grabbed her arms and held them tight. "We need to wake her or she ends up hurting herself even worse." Steve said. Clint grabbed Annabeth's legs and got kicked, so I grabbed the other one. Natasha soothed even more.

After an hour of screaming, holding tight and soothing. Annabeth opened her eyes, rolled over and puked and then she started to cry. I had no idea what to do. Natasha comforted her.

"Can I hug you" Natasha asked. While looking intently at Annabeth. She shook her head.

"Can you-" Her voice broke. "Can you please leave?" She looked pleadingly at Natasha.

I started to protest.

"Tony!" Steve gave me a stern look. We stood up and walked towards the door. Clint closed the door.

We quietly walked towards the living room sat down.

"So, what was that?" I looked at Natasha as I expected she would know because she knew what to do. But Steve answered.

"That was PTSD"

"She looked like she just saw someone die."

**Annabeth**

When they were gone I listened whether there were footsteps, there were, they went to the living room. I was still sobbing but I started to function again. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. I looked like a mess, snotty nose, red eyes, tears leaking out of them, my hair was tangled and my arms were bloody. Wait, what? I looked down and my arms were bleeding. I walked back in my room, went towards a cupboard and got a first aid kit out. I put the lights full on and sat down on the ground. I grabbed some alcohol and cleaned the wounds with it, it stung a little. Then I grabbed some bandage and put it on. When I thought I was done I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth so that the taste of puke got out of my mouth. I knew I wouldn't sleep again so I grabbed a book and read. While trying to read I started to think. What would they say? I wasn't even living here for a day and they've already seen me during a nightmare.

I don't know how I stayed up the whole night but I did. My alarm rang I put it out. I went to the bathroom, went under the shower, I stood very long under the shower until my whole body felt numb. I brushed my teeth and grabbed a hoody of Percy and some jeans. Then I walked out of the door towards the kitchen. When I walked in only Steve was up. He was making eggs and bacon.

"Hello, here is your plate" Steve handed me a plate. I sat down at the table "Thanks."

After a couple of minutes Clint and Natasha came in. They had some special kind of cornflakes. The also sat down at the table. Then Bruce and Thor came in. Steve also handed them their plates. They also sat down. "So, are you excited for school?" Steve asked trying to have a conversation

"Mmm." I shrugged and shoved some eggs in my mouth. The conversation was dead.

Then the door opened again. It was Tony, he walked in a bee line towards the coffee maker. He pushed the button and out came coffee.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" "Great." I saw their doubting looks. I shoved the last of my bacon and eggs in my mouth and stood up. "I'm going to school."

"Wait up!" Tony walked to me. "I want to give you a present!" He looked very happy with himself. "Come on." We walked into the elevator. I didn't enjoy the ride. I saw Tony giving me looks all the time. He didn't do it subtle. When the elevator opened its doors I walked out very fast. He already knows I dislike elevators. We walked out in a garage. There were a lot of cars and motors, some were vintage and others were very new. The only thing they had in common was that they were expensive. "Choose any car you want."

I started to look around, I searched for any discrete cars, but of course they weren't there. I didn't know which car I wanted to choose. I looked and saw I missed the bus I wanted to take. So I would be very early. Too late to not choose a car. "Can you find one, or do you have one in mind?" I stood in front of a red Ferrari. I started to think what I would want. Then I remembered that Percy always wanted a blue Maserati Spyder. Why not? "Do you have a blue Maserati Spyder?" Tony flashed me a smile. "Yes of course!" He walked towards a cabinet with keys, he grabbed a key and walked away, I followed him. After a short walk we stopped. There stood a blue Maserati Spyder. He handed me the keys with a keychain of a koala. "Here you go! I expect not a lot of tickets and don't break this baby."

"Sure… Well, bye." I sat behind the steering wheel, I sat very comfortable. Then the garage doors opened. I looked at Tony he was drinking of his coffee. He saw me looking, he started waving. I waved back. I drove out of the garage, into New York. Midtown high here I come!

**So, what did you think? The beginning was a little bit shitty because I already kind of wrote more than half and I checked the last chapter and she kinda already went to bed, and yes I kinda forgot Thor. But you probably didn't notice. How was the murder? Is there further anything I can improve? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still alive. I don't have an updating schedule but it looks like it's once a month, which might be bad but I'm a procrastinator. So not gonna change. Here's the story. Enjoy!**

The final class of the day would end in 2 minutes, I couldn´t wait. I was so bored, it´s hell going to school with ADHD and Dyslexia. I just wanted to go but I had to go directly back ´home´ after school. I started to pack my bag, I was done when the bell rang. I stood up and almost ran out of the door. I went to my locker I put some stuff away. When I got tapped on my shoulder, I looked behind me and saw Peter Parker. He has been following me around all day, I feel very uncomfortable with him. My gut tells me ton not trust him so I don't. He is one grade lower than me, he already acts like we're friends.

"What" I turned back around and started to put my stuff a little more aggressive in my locker. "I thought we could hangout today?" It sounded more like a question than a proposition. "I can't" "Oh, Why not?" I closed my locker and turned to look at him. Ned and MJ were now standing next to Peter. "I'm not allowed and I don't want to. Bye" "Bye, see you tomorrow" I turned my back on them and walked out of the building. I grabbed my keys and sat down in the car. I closed my door and sat quietly for a few seconds. I put the car on and drove back to the tower. If I would be younger I would be impressed by the building, but I've seen too much to admire the buildings architecture.

I drove into the garage and parked my car. I stepped out and walked towards the elevator. I was not going to enjoy the ride but otherwise I have to use the stairs and going to the 70th floor is a little too much. I stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for Avengers floor. I noticed the ride went a little faster than usual, maybe Jarvis tried to make it a little more comfortable. I stepped out as fast as possible. I looked at the couch and saw everyone sitting there. Everyone looked up. "Hi, how was your day?" "Good." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. The others came in and sat down at the kitchen table. "Have you made any friends?" Tony seemed very interested in my answer. "No." "Any cute boys?" Natasha's face showed a lot of humour. "No." "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, I'm going to make homework." I grabbed my bag and walked to my room. I sat down and started making homework. Half an hour later I saw something shimmering before me. "Hello Beautiful."  
"Hey"  
"How are you doing?" I tried to answer the question as good as possible. "Could be better, I have to go to school at midtown high. There is this guy one grade lower than me who's been following me all day. He tries to hangout but I have a weird feeling around him. My gut tells me that I can't trust him"  
"You've had that feeling with anyone you don't know, any mortal." He said amused.  
"Yes, but this is different."  
"How are you further, with your family and your new family?" He asked very protectively.  
"It's less hard than I want it to be, I'm just so used to it now"  
"I know."  
"My new family is very weird they have weird nicknames-"  
"As if we don't have weird nicknames" his eyes lightened up. "But they introduce themselves with them and we don't."  
"Well everyone has something weird" He smiled at me.  
"Yeah. But they wanna know everything." He looked amused. "Yeah that's what parents do." There was a comfortable silence. "I miss you." "I miss you too"  
"Can I come over soon?"  
"I dunno." I answered bluntly.  
"I'll come tomorrow."  
"I don't know if I'm allowed."  
"Come then tomorrow, mom won't mind, you can eat here."  
"I'll see if I can come."  
"Bye"  
"Bye, see you tomorrow." He swiped trough the mist. I put my books away, I wouldn't be able to make any homework.

"Dinner is ready." Jarvis said startling me. I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. I sat down in between Steve and Tony. "Hi" Steve said. I looked and saw it was lasagna. They talked and I listened.

After dinner I went back to my room to study. I can proudly say that I did some homework. I even finished, which is a miracle. When I was done I looked at the time. It's 10 PM. I went to make myself ready for bed. When I was done I laid down on my bed. I looked at my nightstand and saw a picture of Percy and I. It was a picture of us after the second Titan war. We were bruised and cut but we looked so happy. I started to think happy memories. I put the picture back on my nightstand and put the lights of. I closed my eyes and had the best sleep since a long time.

When I woke up I fell so well rested. I looked at the time and saw I woke up a couple minutes before my alarm. I put it off and went to make myself presentable for today. I was going to see Percy today so I put my favorite sweater of him on. I put my hair in a ponytail and was done. I walked to the kitchen and baked some eggs. I put them on a plate and started to eat. Steve was there too. "Someone looks well rested." He said in an amused tone. "Yeah." I smiled to him and then I put my food in my mouth and basically absorbed my food. "Bye." I ran out of the kitchen and almost jumped into the elevator. It went fast down. When it opened I ran to my car.

During the drive my happy feeling seeped away slowly. When I walked into the building all my happiness was gone. "Hey! Annabeth!" Peter ran towards me. "How are you doing?" "Go away." I wasn't in the mood. I walked away towards my locker. I put some of the books in my bag. I looked at the door of my locker. I had put some pictures of me and Percy in my locker. There was the picture of us with Percy wearing a shirt saying 'I blew up a volcano and survived!' we were grinning so hard. I sighed. "Who's that?" "No one." I walked to my classroom. Peter was very irritating. I sat down in the back. Then the lesson began.

Over 5 minutes the bell would ring. Then I would go to Percy. Maybe I was breaking the little trust I had with Tony but I couldn't think very clear. I had to go to Percy. The bell rang. I practically jumped from my chair and ran out of the room. I ran directly to my car. I didn't need to go to my locker.  
"Wait! Annabeth!" Peter called out while I unlocked my car. "What!" "We could maybe hangout today." "No, I've got plans. Bye" I stepped in my car. I drove away. I looked back to Peter. His face showed confusion. I drove towards lower Manhattan. I stopped in the underground parking space. I walked up the stairs.

I knocked on the door. Sally opened. "Hey, Annabeth!" I got a mesmerizing hug. We hugged for almost 2 minutes, I felt so welcome. Then Percy walked in. He joined in, we stood there for another 2 minutes. We broke up our hug. Percy led me to his room and Sally went to the kitchen promising she would bring us some blue chocolate chip cookies. We started to talk. "So there is an idiotic boy at your school?" His voice laced with humour. "Yeah. He's called Peter." "Peter Johnson?" He chuckled. "No, Peter Parker." I smiled. "I don't mind scaring him for you." He wiggled his eyebrows. I started to laugh. Percy joined. Sally opened the door and gave us a plate filled with cookies. She smiled at us.

We talked for hours. Eventually Paul walked in to tell us dinner was ready. We sat down. The evening was filled with jokes and laughter. Eventually Estelle had to go to bed. I started to get sleepy too. "Hey Annabeth? Do you want to stay here tonight?" Sally asked. "No, I have to go back." "You look like you're going to fall asleep any second. I'll bring you home." "No Percy you don't have to." "I want to." "But my car-""I'll go back using the underground." "You don't have to." "I want to." He said with a voice of finality. I grabbed my jacked. Percy came walking in with a big box. "What's that?" "A present for you" I was speechless. "Are you coming?" "Yeah" We walked to my car, I couldn't wait to see his face. "Which car is yours?" "The blue one." "Which blue one?" "The blue Maserati Spyder of course" "No way. H- How?" His look was priceless. "I could choose and I didn't care. So I thought you wanted this car?" He put the box down and grabbed me by the waist, lifted me and spun me around. "Annabeth have I ever told you how amazing you are?" He kissed me tender. I came into a whole make out session. I eventually broke up for breath. "Maybe we should go?"

Percy put the box in the back. Then he sat down behind the steering wheel. "Are you driving" "Yes, you seem very tired and you just revealed you chose this baby for me so then I get to drive in it." I chuckled. He started the car and started to drive away. "How do you know the way?" I questioned. "There is a huge tower standing in the middle of New York. I think it's not that hard." He put the radio on and started to sing. It sounded terrible so I joined him. We came singing into the garage.

The lights turned on. We went out of the car, Percy grabbed the secret box. "Promise me you open it when I'm not around. "Why not? Too cheesy?" "No, just a little happiness." He walked to me, placed the box on the ground, and he gave me a kiss which meant goodbye. "Bye, I hope to see you soon. I'll miss you" "Bye, I'll miss you too." He put the box in the elevator. "What a gentlemen." I joked. Percy smiled. I went standing in the elevator. "Bye, I love you" "I love you." The doors of the elevator closed. It went up. When the elevator opened, I saw everyone standing with a disappointed look in their eyes.

"We need to talk." Steve said. I grabbed Percy's box and walked after them. They sat down, Steve started to talk. "Where were you all night?" "At my friends place." It broke my heart a little to say that Percy was just a friend. "Why didn't you say anything?" Tony butted in. "just because."  
"Why didn't you pick up your phone when we called?" "Did you call?" "Yes" "My phone was off." "Which teenagers' phone is out?" "Mine, got a problem with that?" I just wanted to go to bed. "You're getting a punishment." "Yes no phone the whole weekend." Tony looked very proud of himself." "Fine. I handed him my phone. "Funny where is your real phone." "That's my phone." "This old phone? You're getting a new phone." He completely forgot about my punishment. Weird. "Why Tony?" Steve seemed so tired. "She's my niece I can spoil her however I want." "We were punishing her remember?" "Isn't having this old phone already enough punishment?" "Annabeth you get a warning, just tell us next time, okay?" "Yeah" Then it was quiet. "Goodnight."

I almost forgot Percy's box. I grabbed it. "What's in the box though?" "I don't know" I walked out the door to my room. I closed the door and out a lock on it. I opened the box. On top was a letter. It was in Greek.

_Hey, Annabeth. _

_You just called and we IM'ed I feel terrible, I liked your dad. I told mom and we decided we'd make a box for you. It has some gifts that we know you would love. First there are 6 sweaters I wore so it has my smell, I know you love them. _

I looked and indeed found 6 sweaters, which smelled exactly like Percy.

_If you'd like you can bring my sweaters you have now back and we'll wash it and make it smell like me again. Then there is a big box filled with cookies, baked by the one and only Sally Jackson. _

I found a blue box, I would keep it safe. I looked further in the box, I found a black box. And a pretty bottle, which looked like Perfume.

_Then there is the Black box, which has a necklace for you. I saw it and I thought it would look so good on you. The label in the shop said it means love and calmness._

The necklace was simple with a Sea color stone mixed with a silver grey stone. I put it on.

_Then there is this bottle with Perfume, the Aphrodite cabin made it. It smells like the sea. I hope you like it._

I put it on my wrist and it smelled like the sea, like Percy. I looked back in the box. There was a pouch, I opened it and it was filled with drachmas

_I knew you didn't have any drachmas, so here you go. Then there is one thing left. It's a book of our life. I think we did a good job. I hope we made you happy with the happiness box. Never forget I will love you forever and always._

_Love,  
Percy_

I looked in the box and there were 2 blue books, I opened the first and it started with a picture of us age 12 and a story of our first quest written in Greek. I read the whole book, I laughed and cried. It's the best present ever. I opened the second book and saw Baby pictures of Percy, there were little explanations under the picture. At the end I found a letter, which wasn't in Greek, it was written by Sally.

_Hi Annabeth,_

_Percy told me what happened so here is the happiness box. I was planning on giving this to you on your wedding, but you need it now. This is a book about Percy's life, from since he were young. Maybe you saw that after Percy was 12 there were only pictures of you together. That's because he already loved you since then, his smile was always biggest around. I knew since then that you would end up together. I already see you as my daughter. You deserve the world. I love you and it's only a matter of time when you are wed with Percy. I know I can't replace your family, I hope we can make you feel at home just as much. _

_Lots of Love,  
Sally_

I was crying. It was so pretty. I read both letters multiple times, I eventually knew them from begin till end. I put the books in the bookcase, the sweaters in my closet, the drachmas and perfume in the bathroom. I went to bed and fell asleep right away.

**That's it. Do you have any ideas for this story, PM or review and maybe I'll use it. Thnks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am again. I updated in a week! Woohoo. It's a long piece so take your time. Enjoy!**

Peter

A month ago I got a call of the Tony Stark. I was woken by my phone ringing, I looked at the caller ID, it was Tony freaking Stark. I sat up and picked up. "Hey, Peter."  
"Hello, sir."  
"I need a favour of you. My niece goes to your school today. Can you watch out for her?"  
"Yes, of course mister Stark."  
"Thanks, bye."  
"Bye" Mister Stark hang up. I looked at my phone and saw a message of Happy. 'Here are the things you need to know about Miss Chase." Chase? Not Stark? I looked at the file, it was a part of her file. Her name, picture, hobbies, grades on past schools and interests. I send a message to MJ and Ned, to meet me earlier at school, so they could help me with Annabeth. That day I tried my best at becoming her friend, she was more irritated with me than that she liked me. As it didn't work I promised myself that I would keep trying. She hasn't wanted to hangout for a month, but I'm gonna keep trying, it's weird that she hasn't made any friends. Most of the times when I ask if she wants to hangout she says she's not allowed, but I asked Mister Stark and he says she's allowed to hang out with friends.

I went to school early. When I came in I saw Annabeth. She looked happier than usual. I went to her. "Hey, Annabeth." "I can't hangout, I'm not allowed." "I didn't even ask!" I sputtered. "Well, you were going to." "Yeah but...-" "Bye, Peter." She walked away. Maybe I asked her too often. I saw Ned come in, I walked to him and we made plans to hangout. MJ also comes.

When school was over we decided we would go to Starbucks. While walking we talked and joked around. We walked into Starbucks when MJ hit us. "Look, isn't that Annabeth?" We looked at the place she was looking at. There was Annabeth, at a table with a guy with black hair, his back was turned towards us. "Should we go and sit with them? We could figure out, who's with her." "Why won't you just go and have a chat, then we'll order something." "Okay, I want a hot chocolate." "Okay, good luck." "Thanks, I'll need it. Bye." I walked to Annabeth and the stranger. "Hey, Annabeth? What are you doing here?" She looked very disturbed. "Hi, this is the Peter I was talking about last time." The last time was for the guy opposite of her. Who nodded. I must admit I was surprised she talked about me.

"Hello, Who're you?" "I'm Percy." He shook my outstretched hand. "Hey, dude, can you please stop trying to talk to Annabeth when she obviously doesn't want to have anything to do with you. I'm bad at taking hints, but you seem even worse." The last part was joked. I looked at Annabeth with pleading eyes. I didn't know what to say. "Can you just leave us alone." I knew my change was over, but I still wanted answers. "I will leave you two alone, if you answer a question. What is your relationship?" Annabeth looked at me and if looks could kill, I would've died. Percy had a twinkle in his eyes, he was the one who answered. "I'm her boyfriend." "Alright, how long have you been together?" "You asked your one question, bye Peter. You ready to go Percy." Percy packed his things and rose from his chair. "You ready?" I know I wasn't wanted anymore so I searched for MJ and Ned, when I found them. I sat with them. I explained what happened. When I was done explaining, I send Happy an explanation of what happened and trusted him that he would notify Tony.

Tony

I was working on my suit, when Jarvis told me I had gotten a message about Annabeth. "Sir, you have gotten a message about Annabeth from Happy."  
"What does it say?" "Today I asked Annabeth if she wanted to hangout, she said she wasn't allowed. After school I went to Starbucks were I found Annabeth with a guy. He is her boyfriend. I don't know how long they've been together. His name is Percy. That's all I could figure out. "

I directly wanted to know more. I still don't know who Annabeth exactly is. So, I hacked the cameras at Starbucks. I found Annabeth with a handsome man with black hair. I zoomed in his face, I made Jarvis check for his face in any files. Jarvis found a file of Percy Jackson. I read his file and he could've been my hero. He was expelled from multiple schools, he destroyed a monument of the Gateway Arch. He was seen at mount St Helens before the eruption and he was seen in Greece before the earthquake. He disappeared for 8 months, he was seen all around the world. He seems dangerous and he is dating my niece. I don't approve of that maniac getting that close to my niece. He is probably planning something, maybe he is going to turn her bad, or worse he abducts her and asks for ransom.

"Sir?... Sir?" "Yes Jarvis?" "Annabeth is home. "Great, get all the avengers in the living room. "

I walked towards the living room. When I came in I saw everyone sitting. Annabeth too, even though she looked very irritated. Natasha and Clint shared some popcorn, It looked fresh, as if they know something is about to happen. "Annabeth, do you have a boyfriend?" Everyone looked up and watched Annabeth. "No." A lot of emotions came over her face, it ended in a motionless face.

"Can you explain to me who Percy Jackson is?" "Never heard of him." "You're lying." "Thank you, Natasha. I repeat Who is Percy Jackson." Annabeth send a death glare towards everyone present. "I repeat, I. Don't. Know." "You know who it is, stop lying." I looked her in the eyes, there were miniature storms in her eyes, it was scary. We were quiet for a minute, when I figured she wouldn't reply, I answered my own question. "I'll answer. Percy Jackson is a dangerous. Here is his file, then you can figure it out yourself." I showed them the file using a hologram. "Why, did you look up this file Tony?" Steve asked. "Annabeth has been hanging out with him."

"You're a stalker." "I might be, but you're a liar, so who is he?" "He is no one." "Why do you call your boyfriend no one?" Annabeth looked shocked for a second when she fixed her mask again. She stood up ready to take off running. "You aren't going anywhere. I want to meet him. And then-" "And then what? Decide if he's dangerous or not? If I'm allowed to date him? What are you planning?" "If he's the right guy for you." "You're not the boss of me." "But I'm your parent, so I get to play your boss, and you're living in my tower so you're living by my rules."  
"If it makes you feel any better, my real parents thought of him as a family member. And I can always leave your stupid tower. I can just run away, I already know how that is." "What?" "Nothing." "You ran away?" "NO!" I looked at Natasha if she's lying or not. She send a clueless look. Wow. Natasha always knows if someone's lying. "I want to meet your boyfriend. Invite him over tomorrow." "No, I won't." "Why not?" "Because I'll keep dating him, whatever you say." "I just want to meet him." "You're lying." "If you don't invite him, I will." "Good luck." Annabeth stood up and walked away. "Did you really have to do that Tony?" Steve looked disturbed at me "Yes." "Are you really going to invite him over?" Clint asked. "Yes. And I will call directly, unless you have any burning questions left." No one replied. "Goodbye, I have to call someone right now." I stood up and walked towards my workplace. I closed the door, I looked into the file and looked for a phone number. I didn't find any mobile phone numbers, only a number belonging to a house. I decided to call that number. I waited a couple of seconds, when someone picked up.

"Hello, you're speaking with Sally Blofis-Jackson." A female voice was heard.  
"Hello, I'm Tony Stark. Can I speak with Percy Jackson?"

"He's not home right now, has he done something wrong?" Why does she assume he did something wrong?  
"No, not as far as I know. I just wanted to invite him for dinner tomorrow"  
"Who're you again?" How does she not remember who I am?  
"Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."  
"How do you know Percy?" She sounds disturbed. So I decided to tell the half truth, I truly knew him thanks to Peter. "Via Annabeth."  
"Oh, are you her substitute parent?"  
"Yes."  
"How's Annabeth doing?"  
"She's doing great."  
"Really? It would be great to see her again."  
"If you'd like you could come too." Then I can figure even more out.  
"Can I take my daughter and husband too?"  
"Of course. So you're coming?"  
"Yes, of course. I'd love to see who's taking care of Annabeth and I think Percy would love to see where she lives and who she's living with." To see how much money he can make probably.  
"Alright see you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight."  
"Bye" I hang up. That's been taken care of. Now I gotta tell everyone. I looked at the clock. Time for dinner. I walked towards the kitchen, everyone except Annabeth was there. "Where's Annabeth?" I looked around, everyone looked clueless. "Jarvis, can you call Annabeth for dinner?" "She says she's skipping today sir." During dinner I told them we had people visiting tomorrow. The others weren't too happy about it.

After dinner I filled a plate for Annabeth and I brought it to Annabeth. I knocked on her door. "Can I come in? I've got food." "No thanks. Bye!" "You need to eat." I heard a deep sigh. "You can put it in front of the door." "I've got news." "I don't care." "I invited the Jacksons over." "You did what?" The door opened. "I said I was going to do it." "I thought you were joking." "I wasn't." "No I see that now too. Did you say the Jacksons?" "Yeah. His mom picked up, she wished to see you. So I invited them all." I handed her the plate. "And you should eat." She grabbed the plate and shut the door. What a day.

The next morning when Annabeth was at school I decided to check her room. I looked inside, I saw no cameras or anything that could make any alarm bells go off. I walked further into her room. I saw her plate of which she didn't eat anything. I got a little offended. I started to walk further. On her nightstand was picture of Annabeth and Percy, they were bruised and cut but they still looked happy. I felt like it was too late to change Annabeth, they look like criminals who successfully robbed a bank. What if one of them killed Annabeth's family, or Annabeth's family were criminals and were killed by the mafia. I started to freak a little. I started to look for some clues, which could confirm my theory.

I looked into her cupboard, I saw mostly architecture books, a lot of Greek books and some school books. I looked to the bottom and found some photo albums. I grabbed them and looked through them. It seemed as if that Percy really loved her. It were a little too beautiful words to seem real. I mostly saw people wounded, but they always had a positive look in their eyes. They seemed very young in the beginning, which means they probably start young. I started to look further. I found more pictures. Every person was seen at least twice in all the pictures. There were some people who were seen until a certain age. They just seemed to be gone. It was very weird. It were a lot of people. I didn't know Annabeth had so many friends, or colleagues in crime.

I looked in her closet, there were only a few sweaters. Most looked like men sweaters. Annabeth only wore those. There were a few female clothes. But they seemed never worn. The bathroom didn't have a lot of interesting stuff.

I was just planning on going away when I heard someone clearing their throat. "Hi Clint, What are you doing here?"  
"I can better ask you that question, this is Annabeth's room, you have nothing to do here."  
"I wanted to know who Percy is to Annabeth. In all the pictures I found someone is wounded. I think they are criminals." "What are you talking about?" "I mean they are always positive in the pictures but wounded, who is happy when they're wounded? Annabeth's family is murdered right? What if her parents found out about their criminal paths, and wanted to tell the police. But before they had the chance Annabeth killed them. Don't you think it's strange Annabeth wasn't even wounded?" "She wasn't there. She was at the library that night." "Yeah, but she could've had someone hack the cameras to show she was there when she wasn't there. Her DNA was there already because she lived there. It makes sense you know!" "They got killed by claws, Tony. Animal claws." "But..." "Tony, she's not an animal."

"It can also be they were also in the criminal circuit and that they got too powerful so they got killed by the mafia. Maybe they had dogs." "Tony the claw marks are too big and dogs can't kill like this. Their skulls were crushed. There weren't any bite marks and her father's heart was ripped out. No one ate anything of it. It's a mystery. So far we know, the thing we're searching for doesn't exist."  
"How do you know?" "Because I read the reports. Let's go." Clint walked out of the room, I walked after him. I looked back once and saw exactly how it was left. I closed the door and went to search the report.

Around six we got notified the visitors were there. We were me, Pepper, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Barton and Annabeth. I wore a tuxedo, Pepper wore simple dress, Bruce wore a simple shirt, Steve wore a blouse, Natasha wore some Jeans and a shirt of some rock band, Barton wore something like Natasha and Annabeth just wore her usual attire. Some jeans and a man's sweater.

When the lift opened someone jumped out. It was Percy. He ran towards Annabeth, he lifted her and turned in a circle. When he out her down he gave her a kiss. After that entrance I looked at the others there was a man with salt and pepper eyes, a woman with brown hair and kind brown eyes, she lifted a girl of 2 years old. "Beth!" She screamed. Annabeth walked with Percy to the little girl. The woman gave her to Annabeth. Annabeth gave a hug to the girl. Than Percy took the girl in his arms. Annabeth got engulfed in a hug by the woman, they stood like that for around 30 seconds. Then at last she gave a short hug to the man.

"I'm Sally." Said the woman. "I'm Paul." Said the man "Percy." Said Percy after a nudge of Annabeth. He then nudged the little girl "I yam Estelle!" We introduced ourselves. After the introductions we went to the kitchen to eat. We had ordered shawarma and put it in bowls so it looked more like we actually made it ourselves. I also had some glasses filled with alcoholic beverages.

"How have you been doing Annabeth?" I mentally laughed at them, she wouldn't ever answer an answer longer than one sentence. "It's going better, and better. I still miss my family, but I got used to it pretty quick. I'm already used on being without them for so long. It's nice to be back in New York tough." I was shocked that's the most she ever said as an answer. "So, how long have you known each other?" "We met at age 12 and started dating age 16." Percy answered. I talked the whole time with Percy trying to figure something out. Steve and Bruce were talking to Paul, Natasha and Steve were talking with Sally and Annabeth and Clint was busy entertaining Estelle. When we were done Percy and Annabeth offered to do the dishes. We went to the living room to talk further. After a quarter I decided we needed some drinks. I went to the kitchen to get them out of my mini bar. When I walked towards the kitchen I heard Percy and Annabeth. When I walked in I saw them banter and joke around. I expected them to make out. I walked towards the bar. I grabbed a tray and put some glasses and some drinks on them. I had some vodka and whiskey. "You coming." They looked at each other, Percy nodded then they followed me out of the kitchen towards the living room.

I put the tray on the table. Percy and Annabeth sat down on the loveseat. I poured some glasses whiskey. "You want too?" I looked at Percy, he looked up. He looked down to the table. He got slightly whiter. "No, thanks." "Don't worry, I won't judge." I poured him a glass. He shot a look at his mom. She looked slightly terrified, but she at least understood. I didn't. I sat down and downed a glass in one time, I poured another. Percy looked at Annabeth, "Can I see your room?" "Yes of course." They stood up. "Wait! First take a drink." I commanded, I grabbed his glass and handed it to him. He didn't take it. "Come on! Don't be such a chicken. Be a man." He still didn't grab the glass, I took a few steps to him, and he walked backwards. "Tony, stop." Steve yelled. "Sit down." Pepper commanded.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and pulled slightly she got him to function again she took him to her room. "I'm sorry, Tony's normally not like this." Pepper apologised. "Don't worry. Percy'll forgive him eventually. It's just his first step dad was an alcoholic, and he has abused Percy when he was drunk." Sally had gotten a look of regret in her eyes. "May I ask what happened to him, ma'am?" Steve asked. "He's gotten taken care of, don't worry." She looked at the clock. I think we're going home, Estelle already sleeps and Paul needs to go to work tomorrow. She stood up grabbed Estelle, Paul also stood up. "It was nice meeting you, I think Annabeth will find her spot and if she ever needs a place to crash she's always welcome at our place." Paul thanked us.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Clint asked. Paul and Sally looked at each other. "I don't think so." Sally answered. "Saying goodbye to Annabeth, or your son Percy?" Clint suggested. "Oh, no. We aren't forgetting that. Percy stays, as usual and they probably sleep already and I won't wake them as they need all the sleep they can get." Sally smiled. "Bye."  
"Wait. They just sleep together? In the same bed?" Steve asked shocked. "Yes, they sleep better together." Sally answered. "But-" "Nothing is going to happen, they'll just sleep." "Jarvis, what are Percy and Annabeth doing in her room?" Jarvis answered. "Percy is still awake and Annabeth is asleep on top of Percy."  
"What?" Steve shouted out. "Are they wearing clothes?"  
"Yes, Percy wears some sweat pants and no top and Annabeth wears an old T-shirt and some short Pyjama pants." Jarvis said after few seconds. "I told you so. Don't worry, they'll be fine. We'll be going now. Goodbye." Sally smiled warmly, when she heard some byes she walked towards the elevator and Paul followed her with a sleeping Estelle.

We looked at each other. "Are we going to take them apart or do we trust Sally?" Clint asked.  
"We take them apart. What if Percy abducts Annabeth, or murder her or-"  
"Tony, We're talking about a man who knows we know where he lives and we know about his family. If he would do something to Annabeth, he knows we can find him. He won't do such thing. And if you really want to make sure Annabeth is safe, make Jarvis check in on them." I looked around if anyone would support me. Everyone looked like they were on Sally's side. "Alright." I grumbled. "Jarvis, let me know if Percy does something abnormal and let me know if he tries to leave." After I gave the order I turned my heel and walked away.

The next morning when I woke up, I didn't recognize the room I was in. The only thing or better person I recognised Annabeth who was sleeping on top of me. She looked very cute, she wore an old shirt of mine and some pyjama pants. Her hair was full of knots, but she couldn't look any prettier to me. After a couple minutes of me staring at her, her alarm went off. She groaned, turned around and put the alarm of. When she opened her eyes, she looked in mine. "What are you looking at?"  
"You." I pecked her lips. "It's time to get up. We need to go to school remember?" Annabeth groaned. "Can't we stay in bed for another minute?" "What if you stay in bed and I'll take a shower." Annabeth nodded.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I put the shower on and showered pretty fast. After 2 minutes I put the shower off and dried myself using my powers. I put on some underwear and stepped out of the bathroom. "Do you still have some of my clothes?" I looked at Annabeth. "Yeah, look in the door next to the bathroom." I opened the door and saw a huge walk-in closet. There weren't a lot of clothes in it, most of the clothes that were in there were mine. I grabbed a blue sweater and some jeans. When I was done changing I turned to look at Annabeth. "You really need to invite Piper over, so you can fill this huge closet." Annabeth chuckled. "Maybe I should. Can you hand me some clothes too?" I grabbed a sweater of mine that I hadn't seen in months.  
"You had this sweater? I thought I lost it." "You gave it to me at the campfire at camp. Remember?" "Oh yeah." I turned back to grab some jeans. "Here you go." "Thanks." I turned around so Annabeth could change in privacy. When she was done we walked together hand in hand to the kitchen.

"You're up early." Steve commented. I looked at the time, we still had an hour to eat breakfast and to get to school. "Yeah we are." I looked at Annabeth. "You know what this means." Annabeth gave me a weird look. "Pancakes!" I shouted. I walked to my bag I had put in the corner last night and packed a blue tube. It was blue food colouring. "What's that?" Annabeth questioned. "Food colouring, always be prepared to make pancakes." Annabeth chuckled and Steve looked at me as if I said something weird. We searched for a bowl and all the ingredients, when we had everything Annabeth let me mix everything. At last Annabeth put a couple of drops of food colouring in, I made her put more drops in then necessary. But you can never have too blue pancakes right.

We grabbed each two pans and started baking. The whole kitchen started to smell like pancakes, slowly but surely all the housemates of Annabeth walked in, they all followed their nose. When we were almost done baking we had a huge pile of pancakes. I started to set the table and Annabeth finished the batter. When we were done we put two plates full of pancakes on table. "Dig in." Everyone grabbed some pancakes it was chaos. After a minute when everyone had their pancakes and was munching, it was peaceful. We started to have some smalltalk. They looked very interested as to why the pancakes were blue. Annabeth and I looked knowingly at each other and just joked about it.

When we were done eating Annabeth started to pack her bag and I just sat with the others. I had the feeling Tony really didn't like me. He just looked very sourly to me. He gave me deathglare after deathglare, his were weak, and if he wasn't Annabeth's substitute parent I would've showed him my deathglare. He would've jumped away like a chicken, I had a hard time trying not to crack a smile, after a while I smiled. Tony looked disturbed that I smiled looking at him. I hadn't forgotten about him last night, but I chose to forgive him, forgive Not forget.

"You ready?" Annabeth interrupted. "Yeah." I stood up and grabbed my bag. "What are you going to do?" Tony asked. "I'm bringing Percy to his school and then I go to my school. Bye" "Bye." Annabeth walked to the elevator and I followed. While in the elevator I asked Annabeth if she noticed that her uncle doesn't like me. "Well, too bad for him, I like you and he won't come in between us." "I knew that, but can't he force you to not see me again or so?" "Then I'll just run away, or I go to your place or to camp." I looked at Annabeth and she was completely serious. "Alright." The elevator doors opened. "Who drives?" I asked. "I do." Annabeth decided. I opened the door for Annabeth. She climbed into the car, then I closed the door and walked to my side. "Music?" "Music." I put on some music it was some bad music, we sang as hard as possible. It felt great. When we arrived at my school I put the music lower. "See you later, I love you." We kissed each other. When we were done I stepped out and Annabeth drove away. I waved at her until she was out of my sight. Goode here I come!

**Maybe I should explain something, I like abused! Percy. So let's all assume Gabe abused Percy when he was drunk. Maybe I depicted Tony wrong as a drunk, but I wanted to show Percy is still scared. I made Tony dislike Percy because my friend who helps wanted it. Hope I did well enough! **

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi**

**Alright I didn't update last weekend. I can't name any good reasons. Here is a short chapter. Less Percabeth fluff than usual. I have a question for you, is there any day that you want me to update? I can update any day of the week because I don't have a life (Joking of course.). PM me or put in the reviews. Also I finally have a plot. (As if I didn't have it yet). Now I know how I want to finish it. **

**This chapter is a mix between an idea of me and my friend and someone who reviews for every chapter. ( She even asked me to update(Sorry I'm late)). The Hawkeye part is n0 oNe 1istEn's idea(Hope it's what you expected.) and the Percabeth part was my idea. Next chapter will be longer promise! Enjoy!**

Hawkeye

Dinner was ready, I made some macaroni. I asked if Jarvis wanted to get everyones asses up here for food. Slowly everyone dropped in, except Annabeth. I asked Jarvis again if he could get her for dinner. "I can't find Annabeth n the tower, sir." Jarvis replied. "What?" I looked at the orthers questioningly. They answered my gaze with their questioning gaze. "Are we going to look for her?" Everyone nodded. We decided that Bruce would stay in the kitchen if she would come. Tony would look in his lab, Steve would look in the training room, Natasha was going to the roof and I had to see if she was in her room.

I walked to her room, when I was there, I knocked on her door. No answer. I opened the door a little, there were no lights on. I asked Jarvis to put the lights on. Annabeth wasn't in her room, I checked the bathroom and her walk-in closet. I went outside, asked Jarvis to put off the lights, when I began to close the door, I saw a shimmer on her bed. It looked like a metal something, a knife or so. I put the lights on and slowly walked to her bed, you never know how careful you have to be in the Avengers tower. When I had a good look at the metal thing I noticed it was a dagger, a bronze dagger. I slowly put my hand closer and closer to the blade, I almost touched it when I heard footsteps. I looked behind me and saw Annabeth. "Hi, why are you in my room?" Annabeth asked breathlessly.

"Dinner's ready." Annabeth's eyes got big, she practically ran towards me. Just before we would collide, she stopped and grabbed the dagger. "About that, why do you have a dagger?" I looked suspiciously at Annabeth while she was trying to block the view. "What? It's a- Um – a baseball bat see?" She stuttered, she showed the dagger, I looked unconvinced. "I don't know about you, but that's a dagger to me." She looked shocked, like she didn't know what to do. "Why do you have a dagger?" I asked her carefully, so she would understand every word. "I- um…" She looked at me with unconvincing puppy eyes. "shoot" She mumbled. "Hand it over." She shouldn't have a weapon. "No." She gave me a challenging look. "Excuse me?" I looked her in the eyes. "I can't give it to you." "Can you tell me why?" "No." She looked very down. "Where do you use it for?" I just had to know. "To defend myself." She seemed very sincere. "Have you ever hurt anyone with it?" "No." She lied. "I know you're lying. Who did you hurt?"

"Wasn't dinner ready?" "Don't change the subject. Answer." "No." I gave her an incredulous look, when I made an amazing plan. "If you answer my question I won't mention your dagger to Tony." She seemed to doubt. "Don't mention it to anyone." "Alright, then it's our secret." I looked her in the eyes. "Now tell me. Who did you hurt?" "Monsters."  
"What." I tried to detect a lie, but couldn't find any. "Bad monsters who attack innocent people." "Do you see yourself as one of those innocent people?" "No, I am innocent but not one of those innocent people." She told the truth, I just knew. "Can you handle the dagger?"  
"Yes." There was pregnant pause when Steve walked in. "Annabeth." Steve walked to Annabeth and gave her a hug. "We were worried about you. Were where you." Typical Steve, being the dad of the group. When I looked at Annabeth I noticed she didn't have the dagger on her. She gave me a look that told me to not say a thing. "I was in the bathroom." Steve looked at me for confirmation. I nodded. "Well, lets tell the others." Steve said. We went to the kitchen. Everyone dropped slowly in. "Dig in." We had a comfortable silence. I kept checking Annabeth out. I couldn't seem to find her dagger. There was no sight of her dagger but I didn't see her hide the dagger somewhere in her room. When we were done eating Annabeth excused herself because she had homework to do. We stayed put and had a fun night I almost forgot about Annabeth's dagger. Almost.

Two days after I figured out Annabeth has a dagger, Annabeth walked in wearing something different than usual. Normally she wears sweaters, presumably from Percy. Now she wears a simple blue shirt with some ocean quote on it, a jacket and some jeans on. It looked effortless. She grabbed her bag, when something dawned on us. Why would Annabeth leave the tower. She never does. "Where are you going?" Tony asked. "Central park." "Why?" "Date." Exactly how we now Annabeth, less words, directly to the point. Annabeth walked towards the elevator. "Have fun." I shouted to her. The elevator doors closed.

After 3 and a half hour the elevator rang. We looked at who came in. It was Percy with a bloody bundle in his arms. We saw the bloody mess and directly stood up. I recognized Annabeth's blonde hair. Percy saw us and took off running. We ran after him. Percy had ran to Annabeths room when we came in we saw that Percy had put Annabeth on her bed and Percy was at her cabinet and pulled a lot out of it. When he found what he searched he ran to Annabeth and put something in her mouth. "Hey! What did you do to Annabeth?!" Tony screamed. That was the moment Percy noticed us. He looked around and to his torn and blood shredded clothes. "It's not what it looks like. I- " He stumbled over his words. "Step away from her." Steve warned. Percy didn't take any steps "No. I need to stay for her."

"You don't need to do anything, you've done enough." I tried to give him some common sense, but it came more panicky out of my mouth then I wished. Bruce slowly walked to Annabeth when Percy jumped infront of Annabeth. "Stay away from her!" He warned, his voice had gotten very low. "She needs a doctor." Bruce tried to tell Percy. "She'll survive." "Doesn't seem like it." Tony made a snarky comeback. "Now, Steve!" Tony screamed. Steve and Tony jumped on Percy and worked him to the ground. Steve stood up and pulled Percy away, Percy struggled to escape, it didn't work. Bruce ran to Annabeth. The last thing I saw of Percy was him glancing worriedly at Annabeth when Natasha closed the door.

I focused back at Annabeth, Bruce was busy bandaging Annabeth's wounded body. "How is she doing?" "She will survive." I let go of my breath I didn't know I was holding. "I hope Steve kills him." Tony supplied. We decided that there would always be one of us with Annabeth, to keep her safe and so someone could explain what happened when she would wake up. Percy got thrown out and he was also told to never come here again. Tony told Jarvis to never let Percy in again.

The next morning it was my turn. I had some bacon and eggs as breakfast. I sat in a chair. I started the recall what happened three days ago. I started to look for her dagger. After searching for a quarter I heard some groaning. I turned around and walked to Annabeth. "Hey, how do you feel." I got a groan as reply. I helped Annabeth sitting up. "Do you remember what happened?" "Food." I understood that she was probably very hunger so I gave her my breakfast. She took a few bites when I asked her again. "Do you remember what happened." Annabeth looked up from her food. "Yeah." "What happened?" She looked at me. "Nothing." "Nothing? You slept for more than 13 hours. You were seriously wounded. And you're telling me nothing happened?" "Basically." Annabeth took another bite, while looking at me. I groaned. "Why don't you want to tell?" "Just because." I understood that she wouldn't answer if I kept asking her questions. There hang a comfortable silence.

"Is this the reason why you have a dagger?" I looked at her. "Actually yes." "Why didn't you break up with Percy if he hurt you so much you feel like you need a dagger to protect yourself?" I was deeply concerned. I looked Annabeth in her eyes, she looked incredulously at me. "What?" "We-" "You think Percy abuses me?" "Yeah, everything points to him…" "I can promise you, he would never hurt me." That's the moment Natasha walked in. "Hey Annabeth, good you woke up. Clint, Tony has some questions for you. I'll stay with Annabeth to answer all her questions. I stood up. "I'll see you later. Bye." "Bye." I walked out the door. I walked to the living room, that's the best place to look for anyone. I was right Tony was there. "Hey, You had questions?"  
"Yes. Has Annabeth told you already what happened? That would make it easier to find video footage of them."  
"Yeah. She said that Percy hasn't abused her. That he would never hurt her."  
"She lies, she has just fear instilled. Or she hasn't woken up fully yet. Or he has hit her head so hard she forgot."  
"Tony, She hasn't been hit on her head. Nothing's wrong with her head."  
"So, she can lie." Tony stated indifferent. "I didn't notice her lying."  
"Well, you aren't Nat." No shit Sherlock.  
"No I'm not. That doesn't mean I can't notice whether she lies or not."  
"Maybe she is an amazing liar." I noticed her lying earlier, when she seemed like there was no way out except lying, but I can't tell Tony because I promised Annabeth. Now I needed to use Tony's stupid idea. "She probably wasn't because she wasn't completely awake yet."  
"Which means that she probably didn't remember yet." "No, maybe she didn't." I replied frustrated.

**Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and/or say what day in the week you want me to update. Already a thank you to you! Bye. See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiii, yes it took a while, no excuses. Sorry. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

When Annabeth had fully woken we asked her what had happened, she told some half lies. She said she just fell and all that bullshit. The wounds she had couldn't be from just falling, something or someone with claws or a knife should've done it. After she lied I started to do some more research, I hacked SHIELD for Percy's file. I wondered how SHIELD didn't label him a terrorist yet. Apparently he destroyed the band room of his current school, shot a cannon ball at a school bus and he dropped his class in a tank with sharks. I also found a lot of articles on him and most of time he was with Annabeth. He was in a nationwide manhunt with Annabeth and another teenager. He was seen at Mount St. Helens before it erupted and he was in Greece when there was an earthquake. He basically was at a lot of places before something bad happened. He also got off grit in the summers, when he isn't roaming around the world.

Eventually I found more people who could be in his criminal circle. His mom had a hard past, with her parents in a plane accident, a sick uncle who died, unfinished school and a child when she couldn't even support herself. She eventually married an alcoholic, whose presumed dead, he went off grit when Percy's manhunt was over. I also found more friends, every single one had problems. There was a boy Leo Valdez, who got accused of killing his mother in a fire when he was 7. There was a Chinese looking guy, Frank Zhang, whose mom died in the army. His house got burned down and his grandma is presumed dead, although no body was found. Then there was a girl, Piper Mclean, a daughter of a famous actor, she had stolen a couple of cars and other stuff.

Then there were two boys and two girls without a file, which is a miracle because SHIELD had files of everyone. There was a blond boy with glasses and a small scar on his upper lip, an emo boy, a dark skinned girl and a blond girl. Then there was a punk girl who hadn't aged in 4 or so years, the file guessed her name was Thalia Grace. If it was Thalia Grace, she would fit right in, run away from her alcoholic mom when she was 7 and then she was seen on the streets, eventually also with Annabeth and a blond boy, named Luke Castellan, who is presumed dead. If it was her, the blond boy with glasses and the small scar on his lip could be Jason Grace, Thalia´s little brother. The scar and eyes matched a picture of Jason when he was 2 years old. I still had no clue about the 2 other nameless girls.

They all had a couple things in common. They all left in the summer to a place off grit, most had been send a couple of times from school, they are all children from a one-night-stand, most are dyslexic and have ADHD and most are in a relationship with someone from this club. Their age is all under 18, Annabeth is the oldest. I wondered if Annabeth was their leader, but I quickly dismissed that thought, Annabeth didn't have the time. I then decided to check some video cameras, to see if they have something interesting to show, eventually I found the punk girl, Thalia. She was with a group of girls in the woods, they had bows and seemed very exclusive. The girl I had my eye on seemed very strange, she wore goth clothes with a tiara. Strange. She seemed to be the second in command, the first in command was a girl around age 12. I tried to zoom in on some other girls, when the phone rang. "Who is it Jarvis?" I guessed it was director Fury, that he found out that I hacked him again. "It's Sally, Sir. Percy Jacksons mother." That piqued my interest. I picked up the phone. "Hello, with Tony."

"Hello, it's Sally Jackson. Percy's mom." She sounded very rushed. "Yeah, I remember you, what's up?"  
"Can I speak to Annabeth?" I looked up, silently asking Jarvis whether she was home already. He told me she wasn´t here, she went to the library after school to make homework. "I'm sorry she isn't home yet." It was quiet on the line. "Hello?" "Hi, do you know where she is?" With that sentence I got suspicious. "Why?" "Just… Is she alright? You know where she is?" "Yes, why?" "Can you tell her to call me when she gets home?" She sounded incredibly worried. "You can also leave a message." "No I better tell personally." "Did something happen?" "No, nothing to worry about. Don't forget to tell her to call me tonight. I need to go bye." She hang up. Rude.

"Jarvis, where is her phone located?" "Manhattan, Sir. She called from their home." I hacked some cameras at their home and zoomed in on their window. My past mission forgotten. Sally seemed very distressed, she walked into the kitchen and started to bake something blue. I scanned the rest of their apartment, there was only one other person in the apartment, which was a small girl, probably Estelle. The rest of the afternoon I checked in on Sally and checked some other newspaper articles, looking if they told something I didn't know yet. I was so busy in my research that I almost didn't hear Jarvis, key word almost. "What's up Jarvis?" "It appears Annabeth has gotten here. Do you want me to inform her of Sally's call?"

"No, I will tell her. Where is she?" I stood up and walked towards the elevator. "She is in her room." The elevator went up automatically, when the doors opened I walked inside the living room. Steve was the only one present, he was struggling with a phone. I ignored him and walked towards Annabeth's room. Her door was slightly open, I felt the need to spy on her, I wanted to know what she was doing, but I didn't spy on her. I was kind enough to knock and walk in without an answer. "Come- Of course you already came in." Annabeth grumbled. "Hey! I am very well mannered. I knocked!" I told her defensively. "I came in to tell you something. I got a call from Sally today." I started to walk to her desk and watched her facial expression, it screamed worry. "She told me to tell you to call her." She stood up and walked directly into the bathroom. "Hey! Where are you going?" I started to walk after her. "Making a call." Said an annoyed Annabeth. "How? Your phone is on your bed…" I looked confused at the bathroom door. Annabeth had locked herself in. I thought of being a nice uncle and grand her space, but I needed to figure out the mystery that was Annabeth, so I started to listen in on her call.

Annabeth had put the shower on. As if I couldn't hear her anymore with the shower on. I heard Annabeth saying something, which had gotten muffled by the door. I put my ear on a spot where I could hear her a little better. "Hey Sally. I had to call you? Something wrong?" Why did she directly think something's wrong? "Hello Annabeth. Not completely. Just- just when was the last time you saw Percy?" I heard Sally's voice as clear as Annabeth, as if she was standing in the bathroom herself. "Why? Something wrong with Percy? I saw Percy a few days ago. We had a date in central park, we were attacked, and I lost consciousness. Percy got put out of the building by Steve. Remember?" Annabeth's voice was laced with worry. "Percy told me yeah. But Percy never came home yesterday."  
"What?"  
"I hoped he would be with you, seeing whether you would be alright. Paul hasn't seen Percy at school during his class. Paul saw him during lunch break but he was gone before English started. Paul says he never came in the classroom. It happens more often, then he's busy killing a monster," I heard enough, he kills people, maybe they're bad people, but that's no reason to kill them. "but he never came home." I heard a sob, I don't know whose sob it was. "I haven't seen him, Sally. I'll call Chiron and see if he is there, maybe he can try to figure out where he is. I'll see what I can do. I'll call you back if I have updates." "Okay, thank you. He'll come back Annabeth. You know Percy." "Yeah." I heard someone sniffling. "Bye." "Bye." I thought Annabeth would come out, but she didn't. I put my ear back on the door. I heard Annabeth sobbing, after a while she stopped and said something along the lines of: "O weasly, do me a solid. Khiron, camp half-blood." It sounded so weird. Maybe it's her camp she goes to every summer. I should ask her about it. "Hey, Annabeth." "Chiron, is Percy there?" A male voice was heard. "No, not as far as I heard. He would stay home right, as usual?" "Sally called, he hasn't been seen since yesterday before lunch. Could you try to figure out where he is?" "I'll see what I can do. Anything else?" "No. Bye" "Goodbye."

The shower got put off, which meant Annabeth would come out any second. I ran to her bed and sat down and did as if I was busy. When the door handle went down, I looked up. Annabeth came out with tears still streaming down her face. The moment she saw me she tried to wipe her tears away, which didn't work because the tears kept streaming out of her eyes. I went towards her and gave her a hug. She completely melted in my hug, she kept sniffing. I suppose my shirt will be destroyed but totally worth it. I tried to cheer her up. It didn't work. We stood like that for a long time. After awhile Clint walked in. "What's going on?" I looked helplessly to Clint. He understood me. "Hey, Annabeth. Come here." Clint took Annabeth from me. He slowly guided her to her bed. "Shhh. It'll be alright." He is way better at this, which is logical as he has children himself. Clint kept telling Annabeth it would be alright. Eventually Annabeth cried herself to sleep. "Hey, help me for a sec." Clint whispered. He pointed to Annabeth and her bed. We put Annabeth silently in bed and put her under the covers. We put the lights off and closed her door softly. We walked in silence for a few seconds when Clint spoke up. "What has made Annabeth so upset? She has never cried like this." "Something with Percy."

"Tony." He gave me a stern look. "Knowing you, you listened in on anything which could have to do with Percy." I denied Clint's idea. "Why where you there then? You would never walk into her room knowing she's in." "Sally called and I had to tell Annabeth to call her. She did and being the good Uncle I am I stayed in her room waiting for her." "You just wanted to know what Sally called about. Knowing Annabeth she wouldn't say a thing, so you probably listened to her conversation." I spluttered against his reasoning but I had no proof so eventually I just told him everything I heard. Eventually I had to tell it multiple times, almost to every member present in the tower. Yay.

Annabeth didn't show up the whole evening, the next day she still wasn't seen around the tower. Jarvis would watch out for her, he told us she hadn't left her room since she woke up from an hour sleep. When it was around 5 PM we thought we had to get her out her room, we decided to first make some food for her. We made some eggs and toast. We were just deciding who had to get her out of her room, when Annabeth walked in with a huge notebook. We were speechless, she seemed like a mess, messy bun, bloodshot eyes and a crazy look in her eyes. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Clint asked worriedly. "Fine. I have a question to ask you." "Sure, shoot." Natasha answered right back. "What were your professions again?" I looked shocked at her. "We are earth's mightiest superheroes." Annabeth send me an annoyed look. "No, your real professions."

"What?" I asked. "You are Stark right?" "Yeah, who else?" "Then you probably are a worker at the Stark Industries-" "A worker? I _own _the company."  
"Even better, which means you can hack right?" "Yeah, but why do y-"  
"Hack all video cameras in and around New York." I started to sputter against that. "Shush, you hack a lot of times so, move!" She looked at the next person which was Natasha. "What do you do?" I wondered what Natasha would say. "I am a spy." "Okay, can you-"  
"What!" I exclaimed. "You believe Natasha and you don't believe me." "Yeah, Natasha seems way more credible than you." She gave me a death glare, which shut me up directly. She looked back at Natasha. "See if you can find anything of a place where Percy could be, Clint you seem like a spy too. You help Natasha. Steve?"

"I- um- don't have a job?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. "Alright, help were possible, you could keep an eye on Tony of course. Bruce, you are a doctor, right?" "Sort of." "Great, you can see if there could be any clues. That's it. Any questions?" "Everyone raised their hand. "Any questions about the task I just gave you?" All hands went down. "Good. Tony I'm coming with you." I was surprised. "Why? Because you love me?" I taunted her a little. "No, because you will probably find him first." I pouted.

Annabeth took the lead and walked to the elevator, she didn't even seem scared of the elevator. Steve tried to make a conversation during the elevator ride. "How did you sleep tonight?" "I didn't." I saw Steve turn into overprotective Steve. "What! You aren't grown up yet! You need your sleep!" "And you need to shut your mouth before I-"Luckily she couldn't finish her sentence. I must admit she was scary, like terrifying. "Where do you want to start looking?"  
"Start looking for Goode 2 days ago in between 12 and 1 PM" "Sure." I started to hack the camera, I was in in a minute. "I'm in." I showed all the cameras looking at Goode in different viewpoints. I sped it up. Nothing happened the whole time. "Are you sure it's the right time and place?" "Yes. Check the rest of New York right now." I glanced at Annabeth she didn't seem frustrated that the cameras didn't see anything. I also informed Peter, he might have an idea of where he could be. We didn't find anything the whole day we were looking, I made Annabeth a little screen were she could get a notification when Percy was found and were she could check all cameras in New York.

After I heard Percy was gone again, I cried so hard. I don't remember a lot, I only remember crying in Tony's hug and then into Clint's. When I woke up I called Chiron to see if he figured something out. He had talked to all the heads of the cabins, they hadn't seen Percy. He even checked in on the Romans, they hadn't seen him either. Camp would notify every demigod who was outside of camp to look out for Percy. The yearrounders were going out camp as search parties. Grover also send satyrs everywhere to find him. I had a slight feeling of a dejavu, I didn't want to think about it, because the last time we were send on a quest. The seven all IM'ed me to tell me it would be alright. After all the IMs I started to form a plan, I was busy the whole night and day after. After a while I decided to make the tower mates help, I know Tony listened to my talk with Sally. He would've told the others already.

When they were informed I went with Tony. When he showed Goode I understood Percy probably wouldn't be seen, unless Percy wanted to leave. Which made me conclude he was kidnapped. That evening Tony gave me a screen connected to cameras in New York. I checked them the whole night, I didn't see anything. On Monday I hadn't made any homework, I seemed like a mess, I hadn't eaten in so long. My stomach ached, so I ate a little more than usual. My stomach kept aching the whole time, now it probably ached because I ate too much. I almost crashed the car because I fell asleep while driving. The day was terrible, I fell asleep almost every class. Peter left me alone for once. He was on his phone all the time, the same could be said about me. I checked the screen all the time.

During English I checked it almost every few minutes, when I saw a monster close to a pond. The monster had 3 eyes and 2 pairs of horns. I kept looking at the screen. After the monster destroyed a few trees the water started to bubble. I sat up straight to see it better. Percy jumped up, I wanted to scream for him to move. After a few seconds he saw the monster and he hit behind a tree. He seemed scared of the water. He also looked terrible, his hair was even worse than usual, he had a crazed look in his eyes. Well.. We usually have a crazed look in our eyes after the pit, but it was even more crazed look. I could count his ribs. He didn't seem able to fight. I suddenly stood up. "Annabeth?" Mrs. Winterhalter asked. "Do you need anything?" "Yes. I need to go to the bathroom." "I'm sorry but I can't Amy has the hall pass already. So sit back down." Shit, I needed to go. "But Mrs. I have a girl problem, I need to go." I saw her doubt. "Otherwise you can clean the chair." That was the breakthrough. "Alright, you can leave."

I basically ran out the school. I ran all the way to the park, when I rounded the corner I had to duck because a tree got thrown at me. I sled towards Percy who laid beside an uprooted tree. "You okay?" "Yeah, couldn't be better." Percy panted very loud. "Breath quieter!" I whisper-screamed. I looked over the tree and saw the monster look around. "Sorry." I looked at Percy and saw that his shirt was wet and red. I lifted his shirt and saw a big, deep gash. I checked my pockets and found some ambrosia. I put one square in his mouth. The gash started to heal slowly. "Wait here, I'm going to kill the monster." "No, wait. It's stronger than the usual monsters." I checked in on the monster again. It sniffed again. "It seems blind." "It's not. It's acting." I looked again, to check I threw a stone I found next to me, the monster saw the stone coming. It took a step to the left and the stone missed him. "You're right." I looked back at Percy "Can you fight?" Percy started to stand up slowly, he almost fell, which made me help him. "Just a minute." Percy panted. If the situation wasn't so dire I wouldn't let him fight, but otherwise the monster would kill less experienced demigods, which isn't an option. I started to make a plan, which I told to Percy. We modified it, there was a small chance it would work. After a couple minutes Percy started to stand up straight. "Ready?" "Ready." We both went a different way. I put my baseball cap on and Percy uncapped Riptide.

The plan was that Percy would distract him, then I would try to kill him, during my attack Percy has to run to the pond and heal. If I came away from the monster Percy will blast it with water. The plan didn't work, I can tell you that. First the monster apparently could see warmth. Because I probably seemed weaker he went for me. The first phase went already wrong. I screamed for Percy to go to the water. He luckily understood and started to stumble to the water. I tried to keep the monster off of me, but the monster was way stronger. After I blocked, slashed and paraded I knew I was going to lose. I even tried to Percy. Which meant I tried to distract the monster with some small talk, I praised and asked, while fighting. He just didn't want to answer, eventually he seemed very irritated that I still wasn't dead so it roared in my direction. It didn't have a tongue. That's probably why it didn't reply. He rushed forward with his head leaning forward, so his horns would pierce through me. I jumped to the side just in time. His horns got stuck in a tree which was behind me.

I had to make a different plan. I looked at Percy he was still stumbling, he was halfway there. I realised Percy wouldn't be healed in time to fight with me. I checked my surroundings once more. I saw nothing which would help me fight, but I did see a mortal filming it. He was hiding behind a car. The monster finally got free from the tree and threw the tree at the mortal, which put the car alarm off. We started to fight again, I put myself on auto pilot so I could make a plan. I first checked my mind for monsters with these characteristics, I couldn't think of any monster, then I checked if he had weak points, he had 3 eyes, so destroying an eye wouldn't work as it would if it were a cyclops. 2 pairs of horns, nothing came up. I thought it could be a brother of a Minotaur, a smarter Minotaur with more horns and eyes. But that was the problem, I couldn´t defeat him like a Minotaur. I didn´t know which monster it could be, or who defeated it once. Maybe his tongue got cut off so it would die. The problem, his tongue isn´t back, which means I´m not able to kill it by cutting its tongue. I felt so bad that I couldn´t come up with a plan.

After a while I noticed how tired I was, I hadn´t slept in so long, my legs felt heavy, I needed sleep. I knew that it would be over in 5 minutes if he wasn´t killed in those minutes. I wasn´t planning on dying. I glanced at Percy, he made gestures from the monster to the pond, which was slightly bubbling. I thought Percy was cooking the water, he has been practicing with cooking and freezing water. I started to go from defensive to offensive. I started to push him back. When there still were a few feet between the monster and the pond, Percy stood next to the pond.

He kept giving scared glances at the pond, as if he didn´t cook it. I started to act only on adrenalin, my energy was up. Percy saw that I was completely done, so he took over, wounded. I fell on the ground, I could stand anymore. I made sure I wasn´t in the way of Percy and the monster. Eventually I heard some zooming behind me, I looked behind me and saw a jet and a man with a red and gold metal suit. The jet opened and someone hang half out of the cock pit, the person was holding a bow. He aimed and let loose. The arrow hit the monster and blew up.

The monster started to stumble backwards, Percy saw the chance and gave the last push. The monster fell backwards, he put his hands out and grabbed Percy. He dragged Percy with him. I looked at Percy and saw his scared eyes. That was the moment I knew he wasn't cooking the water. I tried to stand which didn´t work, I crawled towards Percy. He didn´t move, as if he had given up any hope of saving. "Annabeth! I love you! I'm sorry! Please stay save!" He looked down, his neck was halfway in the water. "Tell everyone I love them! Promise you don't come after me!" His chin touched the water. "I- I can't" My voice broke. "Promise, Annabeth!" His mouth went under water, his nose followed fast. He gave me one last look, which told me everything he felt right now. He felt despair, hope, afraid as if he would die the second he submerged in the water, but most of all love.

His head went under. I crawled as fast as I could when I reached the pond I only saw one last strand of hair. The second the hair went under, Percy was gone. I tried to go in the water but something held me back. I looked behind me and saw the tower mates in weird costumes, the metal man held me back. He saw me looking and lifted his mask. It was Tony. I turned my back on him and tried to get in the water. I had to save Percy. He had a strong grip. "He's gone Annabeth, Shhh, let him go, shhh." The adrenalin seeped out, I had no energy left to make him let loose of me. "I promise I'll find you." I mumbled. I didn't have enough energy to care about the costumes, I eventually fell asleep while mumbling about Percy.

**So, What did you think? I read it through for once. Something happens. I'm not completely happy with the fight, but you probably wanted a chapter and I wonder if it would've been better if I posted even later. The plot is finally starting sooo here you go?! **

**See ya later (don't know when)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Well kind of. I don't know when the next chapter will be here but here you have something. Enjoy!**

**Tony pov**

Annabeth had woken up a few days ago, she hasn´t said a word. She is just an empty shell. We made a schedule who checks in on her at what time. It´s my turn now, I have made some pancakes, I even made them blue, I thought she could appreciate that. I walked into her room, she laid in her bed as usual. "I made pancakes!" I tried to sound excited. She didn't even look up. I put the plate on her nightstand and sighed. "I'll listen if you want to talk. You can talk about whatever you want to talk about, just talk. Please." I begged. No reaction. "I saw you were interested in architecture, do you want to become an architect?" No response, at least I tried. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "We don't know what happened, you're the only one who seems to know. Can you please try to explain what happened? Maybe we can find Percy." I really didn't like him but maybe she would talk about Percy. "You can't." I heard a soft reply. "What?"

"Percy is gone."

"How are you so sure?" she was finally talking, I have to keep it that way. "He won't survive," She looked at me. "wherever he is." She added as an afterthought. "Are you sure?" I wondered how she was so sure of herself. "No, well… I don't know where he could be. And he was really distressed when he …" She quietened down. "What do you mean? He's alive?" I asked surprises. "Yeah, at least that's what you said. But I mean," She said as if I was a kindergartener. "that I've never encountered a monster like that, so there could be new monsters. He is taken somewhere that's for sure." She stood up and started to stumble to her door. "Maybe…" She mumbled and almost fell, I caught her. "Slow down, you haven't walked in like a week. Be careful." She started to walk further, I stayed close to catch her if she would fall again. "What were you talking about?" I added. She stopped and her eyes became big. "You don't know do you?" What is she talking about? "Err.. What?" "Get everyone together I need to explain something to you." She started to stumble faster than before. "Jarvis." I looked up. "Already done sir."

We were the last to arrive in the living room. I made sure Annabeth sat comfortable. "So… Why are we here?" Clint asked. "I need to tell you something." Annabeth said. "Do you know about the Greek gods?" "You mean the myths like-"I started. "Yeah." Annabeth interrupted me. "I didn't even say the myths." "No, there's a reason. Names are powerful." She gave me a look.

"All the myths are real. The gods are real, which means that the monsters are real too. Sometimes the gods come down and mingle with mortals. The product of the mingling is a halfblood, or demigod. I'm a demigod, my mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom and war strategy. We, the demigods, need to defend the earth from those monsters. I don't know what that monster was that attacked Percy. Percy is a son of Poseidon, god of water, horses and earthquakes and he is one of the big three. Demigods have a smell which monsters use to find us, so they can attack us and get back at the gods, as they can't attack the gods. Percy has a stronger smell and he is the most powerful demigod of the century. He was the leader in both wars, he has made a lot of enemies. So it could be anyone who took him."

"Wait, what? You expect us to believe that the Greek myths are real?" I asked. "Yes. Any other questions?" Annabeth looked around the Avengers. "How is it possible we don't know about them?" Natasha asked. "The Mist. The Mist is a veil that keeps the mortals from knowing about them. It hides the whole Greek world. Although there are mortals who can see through the Mist, they are called clear sighed. You have probably never heard of them because most of them end up in psychiatric homes because no one believes them." She looked around again as if expecting a question. Bruce spoke up. "You kept saying mortals, aren't you mortal?"  
"That depends. I am part god but we don't live longer than regular mortals. We probably live shorter." Annabeth replied. "What? You live shorter? Why?" I asked. "Monsters kill most demigods, sometimes even before they know the truth about their parentage." She said monotone. "How old are most demigods?" Steve asked slowly. "I'm the oldest." Steve looked disturbed, everyone did. "How are you still alive?" Clint asked. "There's two camps for demigods, one roman and one greek. I go to the Greek camp. The camps are protected by a magical border. We get trained to kill monsters so we can survive." "Where are those camps?" Natasha asked as if it was an interrogation. "I rather keep it a secret, as I don't know you well enough yet." She looked around daring anyone to go against her. Steve looked like he wanted to ask a question, just as he dismissed his question Annabeth seemed to notice him. "Steve? Do you still have a question?" She asked. "No. Well, um. So if the Greek, Roman and Norse goods are real-"Annabeth interrupted. "And Egyptian." "- Alright. So there are so many gods does- um –does God exist?"

"I honestly don't know. It is pretty plausible though. I mean so many gods exist why wouldn't God be real. There's no proof that he's fake." Her voice became more genuine. "Alright, any last questions?" "You said Percy led both wars? How is that possible?" I asked remembering her talking about Percy. "Well the first war was against Kronos, titan of time, on Percy's 16th birthday. And the other against Gaea, primordial of earth, and the Giants was somewhere around the 1st of august. So Percy fought in two wars in a year. I fought in it too, but Percy centred most prophecies." She stated. "Prophecies?" I questioned "Yes. I'm done with talking about this. You can ask later when Percy's here."

"You said you could help me find and save Percy. What can you do?" She looked at us expecting an answer. We stayed silent. "What. Can. You. Do?" When we still didn't answer she glared at us. She sighed. "Alright, let's try something else." She said it as if she was some sort of therapist. "When Percy got… away? You came right? Who are you exactly?" "Excuse me?" I yelped. "You haven't heard of the Avengers?" She slowly shook her head. "You lived with us all that time and you never even knew who we were?" She nodded. "What? Why? How? I don't-"I kept on rambling. "Tony," Natasha's said sharply. "sit down." I didn't even know that I stood. I sat down quickly. "Couldn't you have searched it online or something?" Natasha asked.

"I can't, it's basically a beacon for monsters to come and kill us. And I was busy with other things." I started to speak up when Annabeth interrupted me. "So, who are you?" "I'm the amazing Iron Man!" I yelled. "Yeah, that says a lot." The sarcasm dripped of her voice. "I didn't know you were sarcastic." Clint said surprised. "Yeah, I've spend too much time with Percy to not be fluent at sarcasm." She looked back at me. "So, Iron Man, what do you do?" "I'm a superhero." She snorted. "You are one? Yeah sure. What is your power than?" She looked expectantly. "I have suit made from nitinol which has a lot of weapons in it."

"Show me."

"Not here, not in the living room. Let's go to the training room." We all rose and went to the elevator. Once there, I activated my suit and showed Annabeth what I could do. She seemed (slightly) impressed. When I landed, I opened my face mask and smiled. "Impressed?" The team rolled their eyes. "Convinced is a better word. Steve what do you do." She dismissed me, me! And I'm sure as hell she is super impressed. I got out of my suit and stood next to Bruce. Steve had grabbed his shield. "I am Captain America. I got the super soldier serum in the 1940's so I could fight in the Second World War." Steve introduced himself. "I know some people like you." Annabeth noted. "Really? Other people got the super soldier serum? I thought I was the only one." Steve asked surprised "No, people form the 1940's" She stated as if it was an obvious fact. "Can you show what you can do?" Steve nodded, still slightly distressed about the fact Annabeth knew people out of time, just like him. He threw some punches at a robot, he also threw his shield to show all his skills, while explaining them. "The serum makes me have a better physique, so I'm faster, stronger and I heal faster than normal people." He was done in a couple minutes.

"Natasha, you're up." Annabeth said. Natasha walked in front of us. "I'm the Black Widow. I'm a master assassin and a spy." She then battled a different robot. She completely destroyed it. "Nice, you seem to be able to battle with a lot of different weapons. I like that." Natasha nodded and stood next to Clint. He changed spots with Natasha. "I'm Hawkeye and am basically the same as Natasha, the difference is that I can shoot and always hit bullseye." He demonstrated by grabbing his bow and an arrow and shooting at the shooting range 50 yards away and hitting bullseye. He walked back to his spot. As Thor was still at Asgard, it was Bruce's turn. The last one. He walked slowly to the middle of the group. "Well, um, I am the Hulk." Annabeth looked questioningly at him. "I become a big green monster when I'm angry." He seemed very uncomfortable. "Aren't you also a scientist regarding biochemistry?" "Yeah." He seemed surprised. "How did you know that but not anything about the Avengers?" I asked confused. "I have some siblings who love the research Dr. Banner has done." She ignored any other questions form me and walked back towards the elevator. Not wanting to piss her off we followed her. Eventually we were back on the couch.

"So, how did you become superheroes?" We all told our story how we turned into superhero potential. When Steve was done with telling his story I took over and started telling about the Chitauri. Annabeth seemed surprised but didn't say anything. When I was finished Annabeth stayed silent. She sighed. "Is there any way you can help Percy?" She suddenly asked sounding exhausted. "Well, when you where, um, out. We tried as much as possible. Tony hacked into video cameras but couldn't find anything. Clint and Natasha have asked if Director Fury knew anything, he didn't." There was a heavy silence. "So you can't do anything?" Steve answered. "I mean, we don't know what we can do."

Annabeth's head suddenly shot up. "Do you have a clear picture of the monster that took Percy?" You could see an idea form in her head. "Yes? You want me to print it?" "Yes, please." I printed it as fast as possible. I handed it to her as fast as possible. She took it from me and walked to the first room, which was mine and walked into my private bathroom. Private. She wasn't bothered by what she saw. I heard Clint snicker behind me. I glared at him. There were a lot of shampoo bottles and conditioner bottles, some had my face on it. Well most of them. My hair doesn't get this pretty without any help. There was also a lot of Iron Man merch. Why did she have to take mine? Wait, why did we even go to a bathroom with all of us. I looked at Annabeth. She started the shower and grabbed a flashlight from somewhere. She gave it to Natasha and made her hold it so it made a rainbow. She threw some kind of gold coin into it and said: "Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Chiron, Camp Half Blood. The rainbow shimmered and showed a man sitting in a wheelchair.

"Chiron!" Annabeth yelled. The man, Chiron, turned towards us. "Hello, Annabeth, we haven't heard anything of Percy yet. Have you heard anything from him?" He went straight to the point. "Yes, he got kidnapped." She sighed. "Again?" Is it a normal occurrence? "Yeah but this time by someone I don't know. Have you ever seen this monster?" She grabbed the picture and showed it to him. "No, I don't think so. Although it has a resemblance of a Minotaur, but that's not possible as far as I know." "Do you think it was Zeus?" We heard some deep thundering. "I don't think so." He answered unsure. "Can you do something?" Annabeth asked hopeful. "I'll see what I can do. I'll send you an update tomorrow. Bye child" "Bye."

**That's it. What did you think?**


End file.
